


Forever and Always

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Regeneration, Romance, does that count as major character death?, fem!doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: The Doctor is regenerating and no matter what, Rose already vowed to stay with him...her?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ugliegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/gifts).



> For @themarvelousmstyler as part of her birthday/Pay it Forward Secret Buddy--she wanted a fem!Doctor whom she envisioned as Hayley Kiyoko

Rose held her breath. Her entire body ached, she probably had some internal bleeding, definitely external bleeding from the thorns and branches in those stupid pits, and her heart twisted. She knew this had to happen eventually, but hoped with her there, he wouldn’t burn through his bodies quite as fast as he had been.

The Doctor regenerated.

Tears clogged her throat but she refused to shed them. Whatever he looked like once the regeneration energy subsided, she’d love him. She loved him when he had piercing blue eyes and she loved him with intense brown. She’d always love him.

She promised. Forever.

But it hurt. It hurt the first time she witnessed him changing when she didn’t know and the next time, when she did know. Rose doubted she’d ever be prepared to watch her lover die.

Oh. The golden energy vanished and the Doctor stood before her. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, pale skin, and wide smile. Rose blinked and looked again, trying to take it all in. Take her all in.

The Doctor standing before Rose looked ridiculous in a bow tie, but Rose had a feeling she’d kill it in a backless dress and heels.

“Hello, love!” The Doctor waved a slim hand in greeting. She still wore the wedding band they exchanged centuries ago.

“Hello.” Rose returned the wave, her own wedding band flashing in the TARDIS light. She crossed the console and hugged her Doctor. “You look ridiculous in that bowtie.”

“Do I?” The Doctor pulled back and looked down at herself. “Feels a bit different.” She frowned. “Sounds a bit different, too. New teeth, new tongue.”

Rose’s eyebrow shot up. “You’ve just regenerated into a woman for the first time ever, a very hot woman, and you’re already talking about your tongue?”

The Doctor wagged her perfectly manicured eyebrows. “Bet I still have the moves.”

“I’m sure you do,” Rose said and deliberately ran her hands over her husband’s—wife’s—hips. “I look forward to exploring your moves.”

The Doctor rolled her hips against Rose. “Wanna wash my back?” Her hands slipped down Rose’s back and pulled her close. “I need to get the grime of the mud traps off.”

Rose’s throat closed at the new voice, the new face, the new Doctor. But she returned the grin. When they married, she vowed to love her Doctor forever, no matter the body “Test out the new body?”

“Only with you, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
